


Revelation

by Mynuet



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynuet/pseuds/Mynuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon finds out he has a sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantumvelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumvelvet/gifts).



Simon toyed with his pencil, not really thinking about anything. He'd been working on a drawing, but the perspective just wasn't cooperating and then he'd messed up the hand and he just scribbled over it and flipped to a new sheet. It was still blank half an hour later, but he didn't really notice the passage of time.

Eventually Derek showed up, looking relaxed and pleased. Simon wasn't exactly jealous - he knew Derek and Chloe had something more than just liking each other, especially since Dad had explained about werewolves having mates. He was a bit envious, though. They were still on the move, never settling down anywhere for very long. There was no time to get a real girlfriend, or even just someone to kiss.

"Sorry," Derek muttered, his face getting darker as he hunched in on himself.

Simon screwed up a sheet of paper and tossed it at his head. "Don't do the whipped puppy thing. Just because I want a girl doesn't mean I want _your_ girl."

"You did, though."

Rolling his eyes, Simon said, "She's cute, I'm male. Seriously, get over yourself. All this low self esteem stuff stresses me out."

Derek grunted, but his face lightened a little. Reaching down, he picked up the paper and smoothed it out. "Drawing Tori?"

"Yeah," Simon said. "There's something about her face that's weird, but I can't quite figure it out."

"You don't..." Derek trailed off, but then grimaced and said, "You don't like her, right?"

Something about the way he said it made Simon's antenna go up. "What if I did? I'm not saying I do, but so what?"

In a low rumble, Derek said, "Maybe you should talk to Dad."

"I'm talking to you." When his brother stood like he was going to leave, Simon said, "I swear to God, you tell me or I'm going to find her and leaving as many hickeys on her neck as Chloe left on you."

The thought was kind of revolting, actually, but the way Derek reacted seemed excessive. "Okay, seriously, what? It's not like she's my cousin or something."

"Sister," Derek said with a sigh. "I wasn't sure about it until I smelled her and Dad at the same time, but..."

"Oh." It explained a lot, actually, especially the tense looks Dad and Lauren kept exchanging whenever he talked to Tori. "I thought they were just worried about what you and Chloe were doing by yourselves."

With a snort, Derek said, "They probably were."

Absently, Simon started drawing Tori's face from memory, just a quick sketch, then one of his father and then her mother, as best he could remember her. "That's... Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"I don't know," Derek said, looking hideously uncomfortable. "I just, I figured it was a big secret. I don't know if Dad knows. Chloe thinks--"

" _Chloe_ knows?" Simon's voice cracked and he shook his head. "Seriously, does _everybody_ know but me?"

Hastily, Derek shook his head. "I think it's just the two of us, but she thinks Dad might have an idea."

Picking up the sketchpad, Simon looked at his sketches again and said, "Why didn't I see it?"

Derek rumbled some sort of answer, but Simon wasn't paying attention. "I've got to tell her."

"Chloe said--"

"Bro, I know you think she's the best thing since pizza, but I don't care." Standing up, Simon tucked his sketchpad under his arm and said, "Come get me if you hear screaming."

While Simon could tell he wasn't happy about it, at least Derek respected his decision. Heading up the stairs of the house they'd rented - anything smaller just wouldn't hold all of them, even with the kids doubling up - Simon thought Tori would be in her room, but turned when he heard her voice.

She turned out to be in the dining room, going through a book on witchcraft with Dad. Both of them looked up at the same time and Simon's gut churned. Now that he knew to look for it, the shadows under their eyes were identical, and the angle of the cheekbone. "I am _so glad_ I never went for you."

Tori's eyes went wide and she drew in a breath, looking shocked and hurt and angry. Even Dad looked stern at that, but Simon waved his hands and said, "No, no, that wasn't insulting."

"I beg to differ," Tori said coldly, snapping the book shut.

"You're my sister," Simon blurted out. Tori just rushed past him, smacking his shoulder with hers as she went.

With a sigh and a disappointed look, his dad said, "Simon, that was a cruel way to tell her."

"You _knew_?" It felt like a rank betrayal, and Simon didn't know whether to sink in the chair Tori had vacated or imitate her and run away.

"I… suspected. When I saw her." Now Dad just looked uncomfortable, and it shook Simon more than anything, because Dad was supposed to be strong and know things. "I would _never_ have left my own child if I'd known about her existence."

Trying to hold on to his anger, Simon pushed his jaw forward and said, "And now? We've been all of us together for months now - why didn't you tell her, tell _us_?"

"She just lost her mother, and was cruelly betrayed by the man she thought was her father. I didn't think it would be fair to present her with another shock." Dad reached up rub the bridge of his nose and sighed again. "It's not as if she knows me. I was trying to build up a relationship and some trust before I broached the subject."

Simon felt like he'd swallowed a lead weight, but he said, "How can she trust you if you don't tell her the truth?"

His dad didn't say anything for a minute. "When did you get so wise?"

"Someone in the family has to be," he said with a shrug. "You and Derek have been falling down on the job."

"So we have." Standing up, Dad said, "I'll go talk to her now. You wait down here, please."

Simon held out his sketch and said, "Take this, if you think it might help."

"Thank you." He reached out and tousled Simon's hair, the gesture so familiar that it made both of them smile as Simon ducked away.

Once he'd gone upstairs, Simon sighed and picked up his sketchpad again, trying to decide where to go and just sit for a while. The back yard was probably going to contain Derek and Chloe again very soon, since Chloe wasn't going to want to be there for the big talk, and Lauren was still in the front yard planting bulbs that they'd never see blooming.

For a brief, selfish minute, Simon wished they'd never of Chloe or Lauren or Tori, that it could be just the three of them again. No newspaper article, no Edison Group, and no running.

Except, they'd always been running. They probably always would.

"Whatever." There was no one to hear him, but somehow Simon felt better after saying it out loud. They'd get through it. They could get through anything, together.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first crack at writing in this fandom - hope it turned out okay!


End file.
